The Blizzard
by greenbug67
Summary: Two days before the annual Ice Ball, a winter storm is spotted headed for Purple Flower Bluffs, the home of Queen Maple and her herd. Will the ponies be able to escape the blizzard?


Mint Dreams was sitting in the grass, thinking of what she would wear to the Ice Ball.  
Strawberry had offered to loan her her best lavender evening gown, as she had two.  
But Mint Dreams didn't want to wear an evening gown. Ew. She wanted to wear something more...unique.  
  
"Mint Dreams!" a pretty voice suddenly rang out. "Where are you?"  
"Oh, hi Taffeta," Mint Dreams said rather dully when she saw the blue earthling.   
"Look at what I'm wearing to the ball this winter!" Taffeta exclaimed, turning around, showing off her beautiful Ocean Blue skirt with a white puffed blouse.  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" replied Mint Dreams, trying to please the slightly hard-to-please Taffeta. "It's very lovely!"  
"Thank you," Taffeta beamed, which was, indeed, rare for her. "I'm going to wear my new slippers with it."  
"Um, won't those be a little chilly come winter?" the green Candy Cane pony asked, trying not get a flood of insults.  
"Well, I'm wearing socks and Moondancer says it'll be a very mild winter."   
"Yes, I am sure it will be," Mint Dreams didn't doubt that Moondancer's prediction was wrong, if, in fact she had made one, but if she said anything else the touchy Taffeta would blow up, so she kept her mouth shut. "Well, I hafta go now, bye."  
"Bye!" shouted Taffeta as Mint Dreams walked away.  
  
Mint Dreams walked over the steep cliffside to The Museum to see Jewel, the dragon. As she walked into the large building, she saw a new exhibit. It was the Treasure of Purple Flower Bluffs! It had been moved into the museum.  
"Jewel!" exclaimed Mint Dreams with glee. "You finally got the Treasure!"  
"Yes," Jewel replied proudly. "Pristina got it for me."  
Mint Dreams starred at the sparkling heap of gems.   
"I'd stay and look at it more but I must go and look for something to wear to the upcoming Ice Ball, bye Jewel."  
"See you! Thanks for coming!"  
  
Mint Dreams started down the steep gravel road to her home on Hazelnut Cliffs. After walking for a few minutes she spied, out of the corner of her eye, a silver glimmer in mid-space. It blinked itself away soon, though. The earthling found it a bit intriguing, but decided not to stop and try to find the origin of the strange shimmering, not to mention what it was.   
  
When she reached her house, she began vigorously searching through her closet. Finally, she pulled out her blue and white snowflake dress.   
"Hey, this is perfect!" she giggled not expecting to find something so fitting for the occasion.  
She popped it over her head and looked in the mirror. She looked contentedly at her reflection.  
"Good. This is what I will wear."   
  
Then, a month later, December 6, the Ice Ball was only two days away and everyone was rushing all around the Bluffs! Taffeta was ironing her blue skirt and Lilac was washing her cream colored ruff.  
Just then, Queen Maple, queen of Purple Flower Bluffs, rushed over to the other ponies, shouting!  
"Attention!" she tried to make her voice cut through the crowd of chattering ponies. "Everyone listen!!"   
The noise soon faded out.   
"There has been a snow storm sighted on the Sunrise Mountain Range! It's moving towards Purple Flower Bluffs and the surrounding areas!"  
Every gasped.   
"Oh no!" said Eleanor, with fear flooding over her face.  
"What should we do?" Limetree asked Queen Maple. "Is there anything TO DO?"  
"And do we hafta cancel the Ball?" asked the annoyed little voice of Baby Fifi.  
"Well, OF CORSE we do!" Raspberry answered the three-year-old Fifi's question. "We'll be lucky if we don't freeze to death!"  
"Settle down!" Maple tried to get the panicked ponies to listen. "We'll have to go underground."  
"But Queen Maple, we can't all fit in the tunnels! Becau-" said Fizzy.  
"BECAUSE, ever since the herd grew to over a hundred the tunnels weren't big enough," Parasol cut Fizzy off.  
"Well the storm is moving slowly," said Maple.  
The white unicorn paused. "Eleanor, Windy, gather a group of ponies and start extending the tunnels."  
The yellow pegasus called to Windy and they both trotted off. 


End file.
